Chief Vermin Slaggolem
Chief Vermin Slaggolem Male troglodyte barbarian 2/cleric 6 (Laogzed); CR 10 CE Medium humanoid (reptillian) Init +0; Senses darkvision 90 ft; Listen +5, Spot +3 Languages Draconic AC 16 (19 if defending), touch 10, flat-footed 16; uncanny dodge hp 121 (10 HD) Fort +15, Ref +2, Will +8 Spd 40 ft Melee +3 defending bastard sword +14/+9 (1d10+9/19–20) and claw +11 (1d4+2) and bite +11 (1d4+2) Ranged mwk javelin +11/+6 (1d6+4) Base Atk +7; Grp +11 Special Atk: Turn attempts—6; command undead, death touch 1/day (6d6), rage 1/day, smite 1/day (+4 to hit, +6 dmg), stench Combat Gear 2 javelins of lightning Spells (CL 8th, +11 melee touch, +7 ranged touch) D: Domain spell. Domains: Death, Destruction (3+1) 3rd—Searing Light (used for Wilgreth’s Ring), mass conviction, cure serious wounds, animate dead (D) (4+1) 2nd—close wounds immediate, shield other, cure moderate wounds x2, shatter (reserve) (D) (4+1) 1st—protection from evil x2, cure light wounds x2, cause fear (D) (5) 0—CMW x5 Abilities Str 18, Dex 10, Con 18, Int 8, Wis 16, Cha 16 Feats: Practiced Spellcaster, Reach Spell (+2), Divine Metamagic: Reach Spell, Multi-attack, Touch of Healing-Reserve (2nd level conjuration spell): heal 3 hp per/lvl conj spell w/ a touch up to a creature’s half total HP level Skills Concentration +10, Handle Animal +3, Hide +6 (+10 in rocky or underground settings), Listen +5 Death Touch (Su): The chief may use a death touch once per day. The chief must succeed on a melee touch attack against a living creature. When he touches, if the target's current hit points is less than or equal to a roll of 5d6, the creature dies (no save). This is a death effect. Stench (Ex): When a troglodyte is angry or frightened, it secretes an oily, musk-like chemical that nearly every form of animal life finds offensive. All living creatures (except troglodytes) within 30 feet of a troglodyte must succeed on a DC 17 Fortitude save or be sickened for 10 rounds. Creatures that successfully save cannot be affected by the same troglodyte’s stench for 24 hours. A delay poison or neutralize poison spell removes the effect from the sickened creature. Creatures with immunity to poison are unaffected, and creatures resistant to poison receive their normal bonus on their saving throws. Rage (Ex): Once per day the chief can fly into a rage for 9 rounds. In a rage, the chief has the following changed statistics: AC 14, touch 8, flat-footed 14 hp 139 Fort +17, Will +9 Melee +3 defending bastard sword +15/+10 (1d10+10/19–20) and claw +12 (1d4+3) and bite +12 (1d4+3) Ranged mwk javelin +13/+8 (1d6+6) Grp +11; Str 20, Con 22 'Gear Carrying: '*given to use but not have Javelins of Lightning x5: 5d6 lightning bolt when thrown (Reflex DC 14 half). Wands* (lesser)— · Lesser restoration (50) · Resurgence (50) Scrolls*: heal x2 Wilgreth’s Ring of Repeating Force Missiles*: 1/round as a swift action, fire 1 magic missile that deals 8 points of damage. A third level evocation spell or slot is taken to power this ring. Winged Boots* Ring of protection +2 Masterwork Javelins x2, bag of swords (12 MW longswords) Category:Characters